Fredrik Petterson
14/10-11: That friday I started first to find referens pictures on the internet and started then to draw the picture for the competition card jousting. After a couple of hours I finished it. 15/10-11: Saturday the next picture I started with was man eating flower arrangements and after search for referens material I started to paint and itwas finished laiter that same day. 16/10-11: Sunday, I started do look for reference material for both sword fighting and quintain. I found good material for sword fighting first, so I started to draw and a few hours laiter I had a finished picture. It was later harder top find good material for the quintain picture but after some lurking around internet I found a few good pictures for the reference material. After a few hours of drawing I had that picture finished as well. 18/10-11: Tuesday, we had no trophy that should be on the back of our competition cards. So I made one in a few hours. 20/10-11: This day we met after class and played some of the other groups games and tought about the system and things that could make them better games and after we did that we made our way home. 24/10-11: We had our monday meeting and talked about the different critic that we had get from other groups that tested our game. Also other design things, like the graphics at some cards that we had not yet decided. I started to make these cards laiter that day. 25/10-11: Today It was working with details on some pictures that I began with yesterday and gave another part of the cards to one of the other graphic designers in the group. Supplement: To why we did not print any cards was for ones that in the end we did not have the time in the end to print them. Also we had not the insult cards made and painted even that I said to one of my fellow graphics top make them. But in the end we did not beacause that we had the infromation from different sources from the teacher that we were suppose to make a system not a game so that we did not have to make the last cards becasue it should not have mattered in the end. A few of the cards had a design change depending on the rules and ides that we canged. The first idé that we had for the different cards was the stat cards that was from the beggining different items. But with the way we had the different stats on the cards it would be easier to just make them stat uppgrades and not to have the problems that the stats and items should match, and then not in a illogical way. Also the sabotage ''cards ''''(insult cards) was first the idé that it would be diffrenet art with way to sabotage your apponent but with the change of the boost stat cards we changed it to insult cards and came up with different insults that we could use on the cards. '' ''The competition cards was in production one or two weeks after the project started. The rest of the cards that was stat cards and the art for the back on the cards that was trophy and door art was created around the 18 to the 24 of November. Also the insult cards was sopposed to be done around this time but as I have said before, for some particulary reason those were not laiter made. ''